


movie night

by marahope



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-22 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope
Summary: nova and adrian have a movie night :)
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 33





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> contains very slight supernova spoilers.

The opening credits of some old action movie—Adrian’s pick—started playing on the TV, though Nova was paying it no mind: her focus instead on the hand Adrian had settled on her waist. She pressed closer to him and pulled her legs closer to herself, curling up against him.

They sat in Nova’s small apartment, attempting to uphold their deal of having a weekly movie night. So far, it had lasted three weeks. Although they usually ended up  _ distracted _ before the movie was even halfway through. It was more of an excuse to spend time together now; to focus on something other than work and the Renegades. And Nova would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the excuse to snuggle with Adrian for around two hours.

They were only twenty minutes into the movie and yet Nova already found herself growing bored. She reached for Adrian’s hand, twining their fingers together. Yawning, she buried her face against his arm. He leaned his head against hers.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, thumb tracing circles on the top of her hand.

“Yes,” she whispered back. “Just had a bit of a rough day at headquarters is all.”

Annoyance seeped through his voice as he said, “Was it Genissa again?” The Council, for whatever reason, had decided to reinstate her and her team as Renegades after the Supernova, and Genissa seemed to have made it her personal mission to belittle Nova every chance she got.

She shook her head. “The Council, actually. They can just be so...so frustrating sometimes. They asked for my comments and critiques on the draft of the updated code, but then ignored my suggestions.” She paused, then pulled back from Adrian the slightest bit. It was hard to make out his features in the dark, the only source of light being the TV, though she could still feel the warmth behind his gaze. “Sorry, Adrian, sometimes I forget—”

He shrugged. “Trust me, I understand how frustrating they can be.” He paused. “Do you want me to say something to my dads about it?”

“No, it’s fine. I can handle it.” She offered him a small smile.

Adrian set his hand against her cheek, thumb trailing lightly on her skin. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve dealt with worse than this. But if I change my mind I’ll let you know, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, sounding reluctant. Then his lips were on hers and suddenly the only thing she could think of was  _ him _ . How soft his lips felt against her own, his hand on her waist and the one at the nape of her neck, the slight scent of pine soap. The movie had been entirely forgotten now, nothing more than background noise. 

Adrian pulled her closer to him, her body half-draped across his lap. Nova soon broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. Her arms were strung around his neck.

“Adrian,” she murmured. “I love you.”

A gentle smile tugged at his lips. “I love you, too.”

They shared one more short kiss before Nova turned in his arms so that her back was to his chest, legs dangling off the couch. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He still had one arm wrapped around her middle, the other holding her hand.

Nova’s eyes soon started to droop shut and she could barely keep herself from drifting off. Although she still didn’t need to sleep, something about Adrian’s presence was calming and she found sleep came easily when he was near.

She must have drifted off at some point during the movie for she awoke half-lying on top of Adrian on the couch, who was sound asleep. Nova carefully stood up and turned on a lamp.

She gently nudged his shoulder and woke him.

“What time is it?” he muttered, fixing his glasses.

“A little past ten,” she answered.

He stood and stretched, yawning. “I should probably head home soon, then.”

Nova nodded, and they continued talking for a few more minutes before moving towards the door. He pulled on his coat and reached for the handle.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” he said, lingering in the doorway. “Bye, Nova.”

She reached for his hand and laced her fingers through his. “Don’t I get a goodnight kiss before you leave?”

Adrian fought back a smile as he leaned down, lips brushing over hers. Nova kissed him once more, before pulling away.

“See you tomorrow,” she returned with a smile.

He stepped out into the hallway with a wave and threw a “Love you” at her over his shoulder. She called it back, though the chances of him hearing it were low for he had already disappeared down the hallway.


End file.
